The increasing use of digital photo and video imaging technology in various fields of technology such as mobile telecommunications, automotive, and biometrics demands the development of small integrated cameras providing image quality which match or at least approximate the image quality as provided by single-lens reflex cameras. The integration and miniaturization of digital camera technology however put serious constraints onto the design of the optical system and the image sensor, thereby negatively influencing the image quality produced by the imaging system. Spacious mechanical focus and aperture setting mechanisms are not suitable for use in such integrated camera applications. Hence, various digital camera capturing and processing techniques are developed in order to enhance the imaging quality of imaging systems based on fixed focus lenses.
PCT applications with international patent application numbers PCT/EP2009/050502 and PCT/EP2009/060936, which are hereby incorporated by reference, describe ways to extend the depth of field of a fixed focus lens imaging system through use of an optical system which combines both color and infrared imaging techniques. The combined use of an image sensor which is adapted for imaging both in the color and the infrared spectrum and a wavelength selective multi-aperture aperture allows extension of depth of field and increase of the ISO speed for digital cameras with a fixed focus lens in a simple and cost effective way. It requires minor adaptations to known digital imaging systems thereby making this process especially suitable for mass production.
Although the use of a multi-aperture imaging system provides substantial advantages over known digital imaging systems, such system may not yet provide same functionality as provided in single-lens reflex cameras. In particular, it would be desirable to have a fixed-lens multi-aperture imaging system which allows adjustment of camera parameters such as adjustable depth of field and/or adjustment of the focus distance. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such multi-aperture imaging systems with 3D imaging functionality similar to known 3D digital cameras. Hence, there is need in the art for methods and systems allowing which may provide multi-aperture imaging systems enhanced functionality.